Abel (Video Game)
Abel is a main character and an antagonist who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: The Final Season. He serves as the secondary antagonist of the first half of Season 4. Overview Abel is a ruthless and hardened survivor, with little remorse for his actions. He is willing to do whatever it takes for him and his group to survive, including robbing other survivors, hurting, kidnapping, and even killing children. He is shown to be quite sadistic, violently twisting AJ's arm when Clementine refuses to cooperate. He is also unwaveringly loyal to Lilly and the Delta, stopping at nothing to accomplish his mission, even after sustaining several serious wounds. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Abel's life before or as the outbreak began. It is possible he lived in or near West Virginia. Post-Apocalypse Roughly a year before Clementine's appearance at the school, Abel and his group came into contact with Marlon, who was out on a supply run with a few other children. This confrontation ended with Marlon giving away two of his own people, the twin sisters Minerva and Sophie, to Abel and his group, ensuring they would leave the boarding school alone. Marlon and Brody would create a cover story that the two sisters were killed by walkers during the supply run, swearing the truth to secrecy. Season 4 "Done Running" While Clementine helps either Violet and Brody or Louis and Aasim, Abel comes across the location that Clementine did not visit. Abel triggers and loots the respective area's traps, leaving behind one of his handmade cigarettes in the process. Clementine and the group come across the looted traps, and realize someone has robbed them, which notably causes Brody to suffer a panic attack. Later, Clementine has the option to ask Abel if he is the one that sabotaged their traps, which he readily admits to, but claims was "an honest mistake." His first official appearance is when Alvin Jr. and Clementine are taking food from the train station. Abel quietly enters the train station and holds a gun to Clementine, ordering her to stand. Abel tells her to stay quiet, and that he won't hurt her if he doesn't have to. He tells Clementine that he just wants food, and goes to grab one of the nearby duffel bags. Abel begins questioning Clementine about whether she's alone, and if she has a nearby group, to which Clementine can either answer, lie, or avoid his questions. Regardless of her answers, Abel kneels down to collect the food, telling Clementine he's going to slowly fill the duffel bag. At this point, Abel finds the surprised AJ inside the crawlspace, who promptly points a gun at Abel, who points his gun at AJ in turn. Despite AJ's threats to shoot, Abel calmly tells AJ to lower the gun, and that he is only going to take some of the food and leave. During this confrontation, Clementine notices the open window behind the unaware Abel. At this point, Clementine can choose to attack Abel, or tell AJ to lower the gun, allowing Abel to leave peacefully. Clementine can additionally tell AJ to shoot Abel (or stay silent), but this will lead to a game over. Attack Abel ''(Alive): If Clementine chooses attack to Abel, she takes him by surprise, pushing him towards the open window. Abel is promptly grabbed by the nearby walkers and pulled out of the window, angrily cursing out Clementine as he is pulled out. Abel will get bitten in the process on his left arm and then proceeds to fire three gunshots. '''AJ Puts The Gun Down ''(Alive)': If Clementine chooses not to attack Abel, AJ will reluctantly put the gun down as Abel finishes filling his duffel bag. Violet enters the train station, curious at what is taking Clementine and AJ so long, and stumbles across Abel. Abel calmly tells her not to panic, and leaves the train station without further incident. When they make their escape from the train station, Louis asks what happened, and Clementine explains the situation on the way back to the boarding school. After returning, Brody questions where they got all the food from. Louis and Violet explain their encounter with Abel, which visibly upsets Brody. She asks if he followed her, and Clementine will explain how she either let him go or shoved him into the walkers. Brody angrily questions Clementine's decision, arguing that he will either return to the train station for more if he was allowed to leave, or that he will come looking for revenge if he was attacked. Marlon attempts to defuse the situation, but Brody angrily shoves him to the ground and tells Clementine she will hold her responsible if anything happens. Furthermore, if Abel was spared, AJ will express his disappointment in Clementine's choice, claiming that letting Abel steal from them was wrong, and that it makes them appear weak. Later that night, Clementine is awoken by a loud argument coming from somewhere in the school. She eventually follows the noise to the school's storm cellar, where she finds Marlon and Brody angrily arguing with each other. As Clementine listens in, it is revealed that Abel is part of a larger group of raiders that Marlon once came across a year earlier, and that Marlon ended up trading two of his own people, Sophie and Minerva, in exchange for the raiders leaving them alone, creating a cover story that the two girls were killed by walkers while they were out scavenging. Brody is concerned with Abel's reappearance, worrying that the raiders are back in the area, and may potentially find (and attack) the school. "Suffer The Children" After Clem and AJ are exiled from Ericson's Boarding School, Abel ambushes them in the forest, armed with a shotgun. If Clem shoved him into the Walker horde, he is missing his left arm - having cut it off to keep himself from turning. Clem disarms and knocks him over, but is ambushed by Lilly. Abel knocks Clem to the ground, kicking her knife away while Lilly pins her under her boot. When AJ attempts to intervene, Abel cordially greets him before bashing him with the shotgun, threatening to shoot him in the head unless Clem helps them capture the school. When Lilly recognizes Clem and lets her up, Abel is confused and annoyed; and when Clem and AJ flee he shoots the latter in the abdomen with a round of buckshot. A Walker herd stops his and Lilly's pursuit of the two, and they return to their group to prepare to attack the school. Two weeks later, Abel is among the raiders who attacks the school, holding a grudge against AJ and Clem and intending to kill them while Lilly isn't around to stop him. He sets the admin building on fire with a molotov cocktail and corners Clem and AJ in the headmaster's office, knocking AJ over by kicking the door open. He can be slashed across his right palm, but initially overwhelms Clem and pins her to the desk. As Abel monologues about how he likes seeing people like Clem suffer and mocks her over how many people have died because of her weakness, Clem stabs him in the eye with an ornamental lighthouse before AJ stabs his foot with a fire poker. Clem tackles him through the window and onto the balcony. Abel grabs her face, but Clem knees him in the groin before smashing him through the railing. Abel manages to grab her and pull her over with him, but sustains a badly-broken leg from the fall. When Abel tries to stop Clem from coming to Violet or Louis' defense, she can kick him in the face twice - breaking his nose ''(Determinant) - and Rosie mauls his arm. Abel is left behind by the other raiders and is chained to the flagpole by the remaining teens, who intend to interrogate him regarding the whereabouts of his group's base, making him their prisoner. "Broken Toys" Abel will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Abel has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Relationships Abel and Lilly seem to have a good relationship, as Abel respects her leadership. However, he is annoyed by her leniency towards Clementine, whom he sees as a threat to the group. Clementine Abel and Clementine have an antagonistic relationship that begins when Abel steals some food from Clementine at gunpoint. If Clementine tells AJ to shoot him, Abel will kill her - but this is a non-canonical death. Clementine can choose to attack Abel, shoving him into a herd of walkers and costing him his left arm. In "Suffer The Children", Abel returns bearing a grudge against Clementine; and during the raid on Ericson's he relentlessly pursues her and AJ. After temporarily overwhelming her, he pins her to the headmaster's desk and mocks her about how many people have died to ensure her survival, but she blinds him in one eye and knocks him out the window before he can do anything more. Alvin Jr. Abel and AJ have an antagonistic relationship. Abel steals some food from Clementine. If Clementine says AJ to shoot him, Abel will kill him - but this is a non-canonical death. In "Suffer The Children", Abel takes AJ hostage in order to force Clementine's cooperation, threatening to smash his head open if she refuses. He cares little for the boy, twisting his arm to near breaking point. When Clem and AJ flee, Abel manages to shoot AJ with a round of buckshot, badly wounding him and causing the boy to hold a vengeful grudge against him. During the raid on Ericson's, Abel goes out of his way to pursue Clementine and AJ, intending to kill them while Lilly can not stop him. }} Appearances Video Game Season 4 *"Done Running" *"Suffer The Children" *"Broken Toys" Trivia *Abel's left eye is brown, while his right eye is blue. This is known as complete heterochromia. *Abel makes his cigarettes out of torn bible pages. **It was confirmed by Kent Mudle that this was used to help players recognize him as the person who tampered with the school's traps upon meeting him. **Abel is the sixth known smoker in the game, the first being Pete, second being Walter, third being Tavia, fourth being Bonnie and the fifth being Berto. **His name and habit of smoking bible pages is a clear reference to the biblical story of Cain and Abel. *Abel is the first adult to be seen in Season 4. **He is also the first antagonist to be seen in Season 4. **He is also the first Delta member Clementine encounters. *Abel will have his left arm amputated if he was pushed out of the window in "Done Running". **This makes him and Reggie the only seen survivors in the Video Game to survive a walker bite after amputation. *Abel shows a high resistance to pain, as he sustains several injuries in "Suffer The Children": he gets jabbed in the eye by Clementine, has one of his feet pierced by AJ, breaks his leg falling down from a balcony, (Determinant) has his nose broken by Clementine and has his remaining (Determinant) arm mauled by Rosie. Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Bandits Category:NPC Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Alive Category:Amputated Victims Category:The Delta